


La Princesa Pirata (Pirate Spain x Reader x Yandere Pirate Spain)

by iseeyourshadowsinmyroom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom/pseuds/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom
Summary: Pirates: the bane of everyone's existence, but the spark to your curiosity. You were simply a bartender at a local pub— everyone loved you and adored your kindness, and many patrons tried to court you as their wife. However, you refused. All you wanted was an adventure, the will to leave your tiny village. That wish came true when famous British pirate Arthur Kirkland comes to your little pub, eventually taking you with him. After months of being first held captive, you began to fall in love with the British pirate. Everything was going wonderfully until you come into an altercation with Spanish captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of the Spanish Armada— who almost immediately falls in love with you. Now that he sees you with the British pirate, he'll do anything to make you his.





	1. One: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Guess who's back?! ME! I am back! For the matter yes, I made pirate England kind of a flirtatious, but if you anger him he gets dark really quick. Fight me. Also, I’m sorry this is short, chapter 2 will be longer. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> \- Percy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning.

_London, 1657_

“Hey Johnny boy, how ya doing?” you asked happily, ruffling his hair as you reached for a beer glass. You glanced at him from the back of your shoulder, the happy grin still on your face. “The usual?”

"Yeah. Sounds great right 'bout now," he replied, sounding audibly sadder than normal. Since he was a regular at your bar, you could tell something was instantly off with him. Pouring him a glass of hard rum, you slid it across the bar to the male, inspecting him quizzically. Something was _definitely_ off. "Oi. What's gotcha down?" You asked, sitting in front of the male. “You look sadder than normal. Sound like it too.”

He looked at you, his brown eyes looking duller than normal. “My fiancée was murdered, _k_ _illed_ by those bloody pirates!" He began to sob as you immediately rushed to his aid.

"Oh John, I'm so sorry for your loss."  _Pirates_. They were the bane of everyone’s existence, but the spark to your curiosity. Every day you read about pirates, wondering what their lives were like on the seven seas. You were a lowly bartender and were mostly content with life. Though, some part of you wanted _more_. “She was such a sweetheart,” You replied, a frown on your face as your heart filled with sorrow.

Millie Bradley was his fiancée, a very sweet woman who had nothing but goodness in her heart. She managed to get even the worst people to change for the better. Johnny had asked her to marry him the winter of the previous year, the two being obviously madly in love with each other. They were to be married the fall of that year. “She was such a sweet girl! Why would they hurt her?! She did nothing wrong, (Name)! **Nothing**!” He held onto you as the poor man sobbed into your shoulders. You nodded in understanding, whispering reassuring words into his ear.

After a while, John had finally calmed down, chugging down his rum like no tomorrow. A sad sigh escaped your lips as you watched the grieving man slowly get drunker.  _This isn’t good for him,_ you thought in disdain, watching helplessly as he drank away his grief. _But he wouldn’t listen to me. Especially like this._ After a while, he was completely wasted, stumbling around the bar to the many patrons there. “Y’know wha’ I think?” He slurred, sloppily wrapping an arm around one of the other regulars. “I think we sh’ld get _rid_ o’ those stupid pirates. They don’t deserve to live.” The male wrapped an arm around another patron female this time.

"Good grief," you mumbled under your breath, walking over to where he was. "Come on, John. It's time for you to go home." Effortlessly, you took John off of the poor woman and walked him to your manager. "Take him home, please. You know where he lives and it's not safe for me to go out at night." Your manager nodded in understanding, taking the drunken man from you and walking out. Once they were gone, you turned to the woman at the bar. "What can I get for ya, little lady?"

“I’ll just have some whiskey,” She replied confidently.

You raised an eyebrow “Whiskey? Doesn’t seem like something a little lady like you would drink,” You replied, cracking a grin.

"Well, this _is_ a bar, right? There's a lot more to me than you think, bartender," She replied with a grin as well, offering her hand. "Elizabeth O'Riley. A pleasure." Grinning happily, you took her hand, a firm handshake ensuing.

"(Name) (Last Name). A pleasure to meet you." You replied with a happy grin. _Finally, a friend who isn't completely appalled by me._ Many people who encountered you were appalled by the fact that you dressed more on the masculine side of the spectrum and had a fascination for pirates, unheard of for a lady. "My manager is currently out taking a regular home, so for the time being, I'm in charge of this humble abode."

"My, you're awfully good at your job," she complimented, looking around. "Tis a shame _you_ don't own the place." 

"Ah, it's no big deal. Besides, I wouldn't want to stay cooped up here for the rest of my life."

"Oh? Tell me then, what _do_ you want to do?"

Your eyes sparkled with joy as you looked out the window. "Travel. I want to go on adventures, to see the world! Maybe even meet a real pirate one day."

"Ah. Sounds like a lovely dream, (Name). I really hope you're able to do that."

"Thank you. You know, I've never had anyone genuinely tell me that before. I guess that makes us friends?"

Elizabeth smiled at you. "Friends." 

The door burst open as a rambunctious group of men walked into the bar, sitting at the biggest empty table, which happened to be in the center of the room. Silence filled the bar as the men laughed amongst each other, you and Elizabeth looking at them in awe. "Do you know who they are?"

"I don't recognize them," she replied in a hushed tone. Then walked in a man with the nicest clothing you've ever seen, with a feathered hat too. Your eyes widened at the sight. Hushed whispers went around the bar as the man stode in, joining the group at the table. It then dawned on you. There was a crew of actual _pirates_ in your bar. Not just any pirates, but one of the most famous group of pirates the world's ever seen: _The British Empire_.The man who strode into your bar was none other than the famous captain that everyone feared and women swooned over, in all his glory:

 **Arthur Kirkland**.

"Oh my god," You whispered, looking at the Brit for a couple of moments before turning back to your new friend Elizabeth. "It's _the_ Arthur Kirkland! The most famous pirate to sail the seven seas! What's _he_ doing  _here_?" The two of you were almost unaware of the thundering footsteps of the said British captain, until you heard a bang come from the bar. Startled, you broke eye contact, only to realize that the British pirate was standing just two feet away from you. "Hello, what can I get you fine gentlemen?" You asked politely, making eye contact with the pirate in front of you.

His chartreuse eyes bore into your (eye color) ones, causing your face to flush a light red hue. It was slightly uncomfortable, considering that you could almost feel the British pirate _undressing_ you with his eyes. However, he was _handsome_. "Hello love," He finally spoke, a small smirk on his face. "Me and my mates will take some rum. The best you've got. Don't dally now," He ordered, you nodding as you quickly went to get the giant crew the best rum you had in stock— the top shelf.

"Here you are. The finest rum we have, imported all the way from Asia. Enjoy now."

"Thank you, love." With a wink, he walked back to the table, chatting up a storm with the men he was with. Not even five seconds later he returned to the bar. "I just noticed, I seem to have missed something," he said.

"Oh? What is it? I'm sure I can get it for you quickly."

"You."

You looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me." Arthur smiled at you, offering a hand. "Join us."

"Oh my... I'm flattered, really, but I have a job to do."

"Oh come now. Are you really going to deny the opportunity to sit with a captain?"

 

You had to think for a moment. No other customers were coming in, your manager still wasn't back.  _What's the harm?_ Breathing in, you took his hand, allowing him to walk you to the table and onto his lap. "Why?"

”I wanted you to stay,” He purred sexily into your ear, his arms wrapping around your waist in an iron grip. “Besides, I’d be awfully rude to simply let a beautiful woman stay behind a crummy bar,” Arthur spoke, his voice rich like silk. In a weird way, it was relaxing. You enjoyed it.

Soon, your manager came back in, his eyes widening at the rambunctious crew of pirates in his bar, and the fact that _you,_ his best bartender and friend, were currently on the lap of the most famous and dangerous pirate in the world.You shot him an apologetic glance. You pondered your situation, wondering how the hell you got to this point. You did seek adventure, but at what cost? "What are you thinking about?" 

"Things, lots of things."

"You know, I never did get your name."

"I'm (Name)."

"(Name)," he repeated, smiling to himself. "What a beautiful name."

"Thank you," you replied, blushing softly. After hours of sitting on Arthur’s lap, chatting and befriending the crew, it was time to close the bar. “Arthur,” You spoke softly, looking into his chartreuse eyes. “It’s time to close.”

“Love,” He spoke, leaning towards your ear, licking the shell. “ **Come with me**.”

“To where?”

“My ship. Come with us. Join my crew! You deserve to explore, see the world. I can give you anything and everything. _Come with me,_ ” He pleaded, grabbing your shoulders as his intense stare bore into your (eye color) orbs.

“I—” You trailed off in surprise. This was the chance of a lifetime. The opportunity to leave this small village and go on an adventure was upon you, why would you refuse. Though, as you looked around the bar, you saw old friends and new, smiling and cheering happily with each other. _Especially_ your manager and caretaker. He’d be heartbroken if you left. With a sad sigh, you looked down. “I can't.”

Arthur’s eyes darkened ever so slightly as he cupped your chin, bringing it closer to his face. “What did you say?” The British pirate whispered darkly, once again staring into your eyes. You gulped, biting your lip softly.

“I can’t,” You replied again, more timidly this time. "As much as I want to travel, I have a life here. I have someone who's taken care of me my entire life— he'd be heartbroken if I left." You were afraid he was going to do something to you— you couldn’t help it. It’s what you read about in your books.

“Oh? Well if you won’t come by choice,” He trailed off, grinning darkly as he scooped you up bridal style, standing up. “Then I’ll simply force you. Come, men! Let us be off!” The Brit ordered, the rest of the crew standing up and following their captain. Soon you arrived on The Victoria, a beautiful ship in which the pirates resided in.

“Come now love. I’ll show you to your cabin. Welcome to the pirate life, get used to it.”


	2. Chapter Two: First Day at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur took you on his ship and now you have to adjust to being on the sea. How will you take it? Can you handle it?

The next morning, you awoke in a bedroom unfamiliar to your own. You would have freaked out, only to remember that you were kidnapped by Arthur and his crew. You told yourself that you _hated_ him for doing this to you, but in reality, you were _ecstatic_. Adventure awaited you, and you couldn’t be happier. A sigh escaped your lips as you sat up, rubbing the tiredness from your eyes. Once you did that, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Soon the door opened, revealing the American pirate who you met the night previous. "Oh, good morning! Erm—"

“Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, hero and first mate to Captain Kirkland!” He properly introduced, reaching for your hand to kiss it.

"Well, it's nice to _properly_ meet you, Alfred. Now did you come in just to do that, or do you need something?" You inquired with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah! The captain wants you to eat breakfast with him today. He sent me to come get you, actually." The American informed, grinning sheepishly as he offered you his arm. Holding back laughter, you stood up and linked your arm with his, the two of you walking to the captain's quarters. Grinning, Alfred knocked on the door.

"Name and business." Came the curt reply from inside.

"Alfred Jones. I brought (Name) as you asked me to, dude.” The door opened abruptly, a deep scowl on the British pirate’s face. 

“For god sakes Alfred, how many times have I told you not to call me ‘dude’?” He asked, his expression softening as he glanced at you. “Anywho, thank you for guiding her here. You’re free to go.”

“Roger that! See ya (Name)!” With that, the American ran off to God knows where.

“That bloody idiot,” He grumbled, smiling at you. “Well then, good morning love. Let’s not keep you waiting out here. Come in.” Arthur moved out of the way, you walking into his quarters. It was very spacious, a king-sized bed located in the center of the room. His desk was on the far left, the table he ate at on the far right. Already, there was a plate of steaming food, presumably just cooked and served. Walking towards the table, he sat you down like a gentleman, walking back to his own seat, which was directly in front of you. “(Name),” Arthur spoke, snapping you out of your thoughts. “Do you know why I wanted you to eat with me this morning?”

“No. Alfred didn’t say why.” 

“That git. Anywho, I want to get to know you better. I want to _really_ know (Name) the bartender. So love, tell me about yourself,” He ordered with a small smile.  

“About me? Erm. Well, for starters, my full name is (Name) (Last Name), I’m twenty years old. My favorite color is (color), and I really love (favorite flower). They’re so beautiful. Oh! I also have had a fascination with pirates, ever since I was six years old. My father showed me a book about them and I was immediately interested.”

A small smirk made its way onto the captain’s face. “Oh really now? That’s quite interesting love.” Somehow, you felt like you could _trust_ Captain Kirkland. So, you began to tell your _real_ story.

“Haha. Anyway, I was born and raised in London. I had a pretty good childhood, even though we were extremely poor. However, when I turned thirteen, my mother passed away from some sort of sickness. That’s when my father and I moved to Brighton. Quite a lovely place if I do say so myself.” A sigh escaped your lips. “Well, on my fourteenth birthday, my father had found another woman to marry. I was completely against the idea, but eventually got used to the fact that my mother was no longer around, _and_ that my father was going to marry another woman. I didn’t trust her, not one bit. The fall of 1643, they were to be wed. The wedding commenced and already I knew something was off." 

_Brighton, 1643_

_"Father. Must you marry her? I don't trust that woman," Your fourteen-year-old self pouted, looking at your father. On the contrary, he looks as happy as the day he wed your mother._

_"Yes (Name), my angel. I must. You'll love her. It will be in all due time. Alright?" A sigh escaped your lips as you nodded. Currently, you were wearing a light nude dress, the corset that vile woman made you wear was killing you. You were only fourteen for god sakes, why would she make you wear a_ corset _? The dress poofed out slight at the waist, hitting the floor with an unspoken elegance. Your long hair was in an elegant updo, styled by your new stepmother’s maids. "Don't be upset, my angel. Remember what I promised you on your seventh birthday?"_

_"To see a real pirate?" You answered hesitantly._

_"Yes angel, to see a real pirate. Now run along. Elizabeth wants you in her chamber and I don't want her to be upset. Will you do that, my angel?"_

_With a sad smile, you nodded. "Of course father," You answered obediently, walking out and heading to her chambers, knocking on the door._

_"Who is it?" She questioned rudely, making you scoff._

_"(Name), Miss Elizabeth."_

_"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Come in, come in!" You opened the door, looking at the woman in front of you. She was dressed extravagantly, her white wedding dress contrasted to the heavy makeup she was wearing. "Oh (Name). You look beautiful! That corset_ definitely _compliments you. Oh, aren't you excited? I sure am," She gushed, making you roll your eyes. Soon it was time for the wedding, you in your spot as a bridesmaid. The wedding went perfectly, everyone happy and cheering. Except, that came crashing down, exactly one week after the ceremony when you found your beloved father dead._

“After that, I discovered who she truly was. A cheating _whore_ who only uses men for money then kills them. When I found my father dead, I, of course, was extremely upset. Eventually, I found out she poisoned him. That night, I packed what little I had and ran. I ran and ran and ran until eventually, I got too tired to go on. For three days, I made the journey back to London, eventually collapsing in front of the bar you met me last night. There the owner found me and raised me as his own, training me how to bartend. Then as soon as I turned seventeen, I began to work there. Three years later, I'm here. In some sort of tragic irony, I eventually got my wish.” A soft, sad sigh escaped your lips as you looked away from him.

“I just wish he was here to see it," You spoke sadly, tears forming in your eyes. Little by little they rolled down until you eventually broke down in sobs.

Almost instantly, he was at your side, comforting you. “Don’t cry, love! It’s alright! You’re okay! I’m right here.” He spoke soothingly, holding you close to him as you sobbed into his shoulders. The captain rubbed comforting circles on your back, simply letting you release your emotions in a comfortable silence.

After about ten minutes, you finally calmed down. “Thank you, Arthur. That felt good to get off my chest after six years. Anyway, I apologize for your coat.” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s alright, I have plenty more,” Arthur spoke quickly, chucking at you. You were adorable in Arthur’s eyes.

“Alright, if you say so.”

“I do. Now let’s eat. I’m hungry.” With a giggle you nodded, the two of you chatting about various things as you ate breakfast. After about an hour and a half, the two of you finally finished, walking onto the deck where Alfred and a boy who looked a lot like Arthur were having a play fight.

”Alfred! Peter! That’s not a way to act in front of a lady!” Arthur scolded, getting a glare from the younger boy and an apologetic smile from Alfred.``````````

”Sorry dude, we didn’t notice you guys come out here.”

”Arthur it’s fine, I don’t mind. No need to apologize.” You spoke gently, grinning towards the two.

” _Ha!_ Take that you jerk,” The younger boy retaliated, sticking his tongue out at the captain. Arthur scoffed and walked back to his quarters, leaving the three of you on deck. “Hello, Miss! I’m Peter Kirkland! I’m the captain’s little brother!” He introduced with one of the begged grins you’ve ever seen on a child, instantly making you happier.

“Well Peter, I’m (Name). Pleasure to meet you,” You said, bending down and kissing his cheek. The smaller boy blushed lightly, glancing back towards Alfred.

“Ready to spar again Alfred?”

“You betcha, little dude.” The American replied with a grin as they spared again, causing you to laugh some. After a while they stopped, smiling deviously towards you. Then, little Peter ran towards you and let out the cutest evil laugh you’ve ever heard.

“Ha! The lady is mine now!” He bragged, causing you to snicker before you got into character.

“Oh no! I’ve been captured! Help me, O’ great hero!” You cried out, causing Alfred to smile and rescue you, ensuing in an epic battle which lead to Peter’s defeat. You were already getting used to life on the Seven seas— it was definitely more entertaining. Hopefully, it would stay like this for a while.

Arthur then walked out, calling for the attention of the crew. “I’ve got some exciting news for you guys. We’re en route to Spain!” He informed, causing the entire ship to erupt into cheers.

“Miss (Name)! Can you believe it! We’re going to Spain!” Peter cheered, hugging Alfred’s leg. 

“How’s that for your first day at sea?!” Alfred cheered, ruffling your hair. 

”I’d say it’s pretty damn good.” That’s when the entire ship looked at you in shock.


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Arthur's crew landed in Barcelona. There, you meet Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. How will he react?

“Alright men, and lady. We're going to be staying in Barcelona for the night. Early tomorrow morning, we will set sail again, understood?”

“Aye aye, Cap'n!” They responded, you smiling and nodding. It's been about a month since Arthur first took you from your tiny village, but honestly, you couldn't be happier. Dare you even say, you  _ fell  _ for the British captain. Everyone went to do their own business, leaving you by yourself on deck. 

“What are you up to?” You heard a familiar voice ask, smiling as you looked behind you.

”Hello, captain. I’m just enjoying the fresh air.” You informed with a happy smile. A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked to stand next to you.

“Mind if I keep you company then?” You shook your head no, smiling toward the vast ocean. “So (Name), are you excited about seeing Barcelona?” He inquired, making you nod rapidly.

”Oh yes. I’ve always read about it in books and heard stories from the regulars at the bar, but I’ve always wanted to see it for myself.”

”Well, now you get to love. Now come, you must change,” He informed. “As much as I don’t mind you walking around with some pants and one of my shirts, I’m sure the people would absolutely think you’re bonkers.” 

With a sad sigh, you nodded, walking back to your quarters and picking out a simple cream colored dress. Not too much, but also not too simple. It was perfect. You began to change as you heard the call of “Land ho!”, signaling that you were very close. Quickly finishing, you ran out to the deck to see the mass of land come more and more into view. “Wow,” you breathed out, leaning against the railing. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Isn’t it?” Chimed in a new voice. Turning around, you noticed a man with brilliant red hair and green eyes. Like Arthur and Peter, he had those ungodly thick eyebrows. A cigarette was in his mouth as he walked to stand next to you. “This is my third time goin’ t’ Barcelona. Never get tired of it.” 

“I-I see. Well, this is my first time.” You informed the stranger shyly. 

“Ah. It is eh? Well, ye don’t seem t’ look familiar. Who are ya? Unless you want me to call ya lassie~.” 

“I’m (Name). (Name) (Last Name). Arthur kidnapped me and here I am. Well, technically it’s kidnapping but in reality, I wanted to leave my village so, in a way, I'm grateful.”

”Ah, I see. So my little brother brought ye on the ship. I’d never thought I’d see the day.”

“Wait. Little brother?!”

“Well yeah. I’m the oldest. I'm Allistor Kirkland, but ye can just call me Allistor.” He introduced with a crooked grin. You couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“So I’m assuming that Peter is your brother as well?” He nodded. Before either one of you could say anything more, you all got the call to meet but the port now. Both of you heard the order “drop anchor” as well as the footsteps of the members heading towards Captain Kirkland. The two of you followed, soon facing the British pirate. 

“Alright. We’ve landed in Barcelona. Don’t do anything stupid now.” He glared at Alfred. “Now onto the main point. We are staying in Barcelona  _ just for the night _ . By dawn we leave, either with or without you. You all have your rations from our last raid to do whatever you so wish. Am I understood?” 

There was a chorus of “aye captain!” coming from the crew as they began to run off the ship and to the brilliant Spanish city. Soon it was just you and Arthur left. You began to walk until Arthur grabbed your wrist. “Hey (Name)?” 

“Hmm? Arthur? Do you need something?” You asked politely.

”I just wanted to tell you to stay safe.” He admitted shyly, bringing you closer. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around your waist, his face nuzzling your neck.  _ A hug.  _ “(Name)? Y-You’ll come back, won’t you?” Arthur asked, his voice actually cracking. A frown appeared on your face as you hugged the Brit back.

“Of course I will Arthur. Why wouldn’t I? You gave me the greatest adventure I could ever ask for. I owe you everything I have.”  _ And I’ve seemed to have fallen for you. _

“Oh thank god. Thank you, (Name). You can go enjoy yourself now.”

“Okay!” You replied happily as you walked off the ship and into the streets of Barcelona. Almost immediately, you were taken aback by the beauty of the city. The hustle bustle of people walking about interested you, not having seen this back in your little village. Spanish is what they spoke, making you flush lightly. It was such a beautiful language; that’s why it was known as the language of love and romance.    
  


Soon you heard the sound of bells and drums. Intrigued, you followed the sound to a group of gypsies performing, a giant crowd surrounding them. It was amazing how gracefully the gypsy women moved, dancing whilst shooting flirtatious glances at the men. After a while, this part of the show stopped, a woman with shoulder-length black hair and fierce blue eyes walk out, slightly bowing. “¡Hola! Soy Maria Fernanda. Gracias for coming out to our show. For this next part, anyone is free to join in. ¿Podemos tener un voluntario?” She asked before the music started up again, the other gypsies already dancing.

Shooting a mischievous smile, she locked eyes with you, striding towards you with an unspoken confidence. “Hola señorita. Ready to dance?” She asked before dragging you to the center.

”U-Um. What do I do?” You asked shyly, shooting Maria a worried glance. She grinned, dancing as she looked at you. 

“Just dance, señorita. Let the pasión flow!” She cheered, joining her fellow gypsies. Inhaling deeply, you began to dance, soon letting your worries go as you let the passion flow through your body, the emotions you felt shown in your movements as you somehow became synchronized with the other women. All too soon it ended, leaving you a panting mess as the crowd cheered loudly, throwing coins and flowers at you. Afterward, the crowd left as Maria walked up to you. “Wow, señorita. I’ve never seen a person dance with so much _pasión_ before! ¡Magnífico! What is your name? I _must_ know.” 

“Me? I’m (Name),” You introduced shyly, the woman grinning as she took your hand, leading you into her tent.

”Well, (Name). Bienvenido to my tent. Never have I ever seen a woman such as yourself be blessed with such talent! Here,” she started, handing you a bag filled with various clothing and medicinal goodies. “I want you to have this. To remember your time, here in Barcelona, as well as to experience the feeling of being a gypsy without actually having to join us.” Maria informed with a kind smile. “You have many wonderful things in store for you, my dear. I’ll pray for you. Now go outside and enjoy yourself!” 

“T-Thank you. I will!” You thanked as you walked out of the tent into the heat of the sun, a smile plastered all over your face. Then you saw a cute little store, filled with items that interested you to absolutely no end. Especially the concept of a voodoo doll. 

“You know, I couldn’t help but be amazed at the way you were dancing earlier señorita.” Came a new voice from behind you. Jumping a bit, you turned around to see another male, his wavy brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail as his fierce green eyes sparkled with emotions you’ve never seen before, much less could put your finger on. 

“O-Oh! Thank you. My name is (Name). It’s nice to meet you?”

”I am Antonio Fernández Carriedo: pirate captain of the seven seas! But a beautiful woman like yourself can call me Toni.” He introduced, a small smirk on his face as he kissed your hand politely, making your face flush lightly.  _ Oh my lord, another pirate. A hot one too. But, Arthur is better.  _

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Toni,” You spoke, smiling towards the Spaniard. 

“Same for me. Now, see anything you like? I’ll get you whatever you desire, mi corazón,” He informed, smiling at you as a look of shock appeared on your face. 

“What?! T-Toni no, I can’t do that to you! I don’t have anything to pay you back with,” You stammered, looking at the Spanish pirate. 

“Por favor, allow me to treat such a fine young lady. All you have to do is pay me back is to simply spend the afternoon with me,” He purred with a smile, offering you his arm. Blushing heavily, you took his arm as you nodded, pointing out a few things that you liked, Antonio, buying them for you in a heartbeat. 

Your afternoon was spent with the Spanish pirate, chatting and spending the day with each other. Many times, people commented about how cute you looked together, making him laugh and you die from embarrassment. The sun finally went down as you looked towards the Spanish pirate with slight sadness. “I’m sorry Toni. I have to go now.” You spoke softly, giving him a hug. “I was only staying for the night. I’m leaving first thing in the morning.”

”That’s alright, chica! I’m sure we’ll meet again soon. ¡Adios!”

“Bye. It was nice meeting, you Toni. Thank you for today.” With that, you left, heading back to your ship. As soon as you were out of sight, the Spaniard’s green eyes darkened, an almost insane smirk coming across his face. He  _ knew _ what that meant. You were with another pirate, presumably that British abomination known as Arthur Kirkland. Antonio wouldn’t have that, not at all. He’s already become too attached to allow you to stay with the terrible excuse of a British pirate. You needed a  _ real  _ pirate like him! He could provide you with everything you’ve ever wanted. 

Heading back to his ship, the Spaniard sat in his quarters, deep in thought. Soon after, he abruptly stood up and walked on deck, where the crew was chatting and having a good time. “ _ AHEM. _ ” He coughed out, getting the attention of the crew members. “Now that I have your attention, we’re changing our mission. As of now, we are after Kirkland’s ship. He has something I want.” Antonio informed with a dark smile on his face. “This  _ thing  _ is actually a beautiful woman who doesn’t deserve to be with that British low life. We will use  **any** means to get her. Am I understood?” The crew nodded and responded with the normal “aye aye captain”. 

  
“Good. **We** **sail first thing in the morning.** ”


	4. Chapter Four: The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio shows his true colors as he attacks Arthur's ship to kidnap you. He fails this time. But next time, he's determined to succeed.

The next morning, you and Arthur's crew set sail, heading to an all-new destination.

Coincidentally, Antonio's crew had also happened to set sail. The familiar knock on your door signaled that you were to awake, making you frown a bit. "Mhm... five more minutes," You groaned out tiredly, not having slept much the previous night.

 

"Sorry (Name). Captain wants you up," came Alfred's reply, making you groan all the more. 

 

"Alright, alright." You groaned, sitting up as you rubbed the tiredness out of your eyes. You soon threw your hair into a quick updo, changing into some pants and one of Arthur’s shirts. “You can open the door now.” You informed, yawning.

 

The door soon opened, revealing a smiling Alfred. “Cool. The captain was getting impatient.” He informed with a nervous laugh. 

 

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go.” You snapped, causing the first mate to nod furiously and lead you to the captain's headquarters. 

 

“Alrighty. I’ll see you in a while!” He bid, running onto the deck to do god knows what.

 

Soon enough, you opened the door to reveal a smiling Arthur, making you raise an eyebrow. “What’s got you so bright?” You asked teasingly, walking in and shutting the door. 

 

“You’ll see. Come here.” He ordered, you complying as you walked in and sat on his bed. “Now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you, love,” He cooed, making you blush lightly as you closed your eyes. 

 

“It had better be good, Arthur, or so help me,” you threatened halfheartedly, putting your hands over your eyes as you felt something cold hit your skin. “Arthur, what?”

 

“Shh. You’ll see in just a moment,” he replied, finishing putting on the necklace as he sat back, admiring how it looked on you. He was certain that she would have wanted you to have it. “Alright, open your eyes.” 

 

You opened your eyes, looking at him curiously. The Brit only offered a hand, guiding you to the mirror on his vanity. On your neck, was a beautiful diamond necklace. It seemed to suit you perfectly. “A-Arthur. Where did you get this? It’s so beautiful.”

 

“It was my mother’s necklace,” he began, smiling softly at you. “She died after giving birth to Peter, though. She told me that when I find the right woman, to give this necklace to her. She would have wanted to give it to you.” A brilliant blush spread across your face as you looked at the jewel. It was so important to him, and the fact that he gave it to you? 

 

“Arthur, are you sure? This was your mothers —”

 

“I’m positive. She would have wanted you to have it and I want you to have it. You look beautiful,” he complimented, walking behind you. Your heart fluttered at his compliment, a happy smile crossing your face. You leaned your head on his chest, closing your eyes in content.

 

“Thank you, Arthur. I appreciate this.” He said nothing as he held you close, the two of your enjoying a peaceful moment in his quarters until the two of you heard the rambunctious yelling of his first mate and little brother. Your eyes opened, a gentle laugh rumbling in your chest as he looked annoyed. “Better go see what they’re up to, hmm?” You released yourself from his grasp as you walked up to the deck, where Alfred and Peter were play wrestling. Arthur looked even more annoyed as he arrived up, seeing the two wrestling.

 

“Why the bloody hell are you two wrestling?! This is no time to wrestle —!”

 

**_BANG._ **

 

“What the hell was that?” Another one. Eventually, you all realized that you were under attack, but who was attacking? There wasn’t another ship in sight, right? Arthur looked around, eventually seeing another ship coming towards them, firing guns and loading cannons. As the ship got closer, he instantly knew who it was. “(Name), go hide,” he ordered quickly, standing behind you protectively. 

 

“What, why?”

 

“Just  _ go! _ ” Nodding, you ran back down, to his quarters, locking the door and barricading what you could. You desperately wanted to know who was attacking the ship. Soon enough there were booming footsteps, and a familiar Spanish voice demanding where you were. “Antonio? It couldn’t be,” you whispered to yourself as the sound of swords began to commence. 

 

Meanwhile, on the deck, Arthur and Antonio were in a violent duel, swords clashing as the two captains glared at each other. “I’ll give you one chance, Kirkland,” Antonio drawled menacingly, throwing Arthur’s sword from his hand. “Where is (Name)? I  _ know _ she’s here.” 

 

“Like I’ll ever tell you,  _ Carriedo.  _ I’ll never give her up,” Arthur spat back. Both of the pirates didn’t notice you sneaking to the deck, you watching in horror as the two men glared daggers at each other.

 

Noticing Arthur’s sword, you snuck over to retrieve it while they were still distracted. “Fine,” Antonio began, smirking wickedly as he strode towards Arthur. “If you won’t tell me, I’ll just kill you and find her myself.” You ran at them as he was about to kill Arthur, blocking his sword with Arthur’s.

 

“No!” you screamed, glaring at him as both crews watched with shock. “Don’t kill him. I won’t let you.” Antonio could’ve sworn that his heart began to pound more, his glare replaced with a look of love and admiration.  _ So mi corazón can hold a sword as well,  _ he thought, putting down his sword.

 

“(Name), mi Corazon. There you are,” he began, moving to place his arms around your waist, where they belonged. “I was wondering where you were. Why don’t you come to my ship, hmm? You deserve more than this.” 

 

Bravely, you shook your head. “No Antonio. I won’t leave him.”

 

“Come on (Name), mi corazón, join me. You don't deserve an abomination of a pirate like him. You need a real pirate —  like  **me** .” 

 

“He is  _ not  _ an abomination!” you cried. “He is a wonderful human being and one of the most well-mannered men I’ve ever met. He makes sure I’m comfortable, that I’m feeling okay, and that I’m healthy. Unlike  _ you  _ would do. Now  **_leave_ ** .” Antonio glared slightly at your words, silently ordering his crew back on his ship.

 

“ _ Fine.  _ Be that way. But, mark my words, I will be back for you. And  _ this  _ time, you’re coming with me  _ whether you like it or not. _ ” He walked off and used the ropes to swing back to his ship, setting sail the opposite direction.

 

You set his sword down, the crew and its captain silent for a few moments. Confused, you looked at them. “What?”

 

“You-- You saved my life,” Arthur said, walking towards you to gently grab your hand. 

 

You blushed heavily as you looked towards the open sea. “W-Well yeah. You’re important to me and I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“I owe you everything,” he replied softly, caressing your face gently. Anyone could see the love and admiration that he had for you, especially at that moment. “No amount of words can express the gratitude I have for you.” you walked closer to him, your heart pounding rapidly. His eyes went from your lips to your own eyes, his heart and mind screaming at him to do it already. “Forgive me for what I’m about to do,” he said softly, swiftly connecting your lips together. 

 

You could’ve sworn that sparks flew as you instantly kissed him back, the crew in the back cheering happily. Moments later, the two of you pulled away, smiling lovingly at each other. “That was amazing,” you breathed out softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. Sparks had flown for you, and you certainly hoped they flew for him. 

 

“I have to agree.” Arthur’s eyes had shined with love and admiration the crew has only seen one other time in their lives, and that was with a young woman named Marianne who caught the plague and died. He had been devastated for many years, and even then still thought about her sometimes. Now, he had you, a beautiful young woman with a fiery spirit, just as his Marianne once had. The pirate said nothing more as he leaned down to kiss you again, bringing you closer to him. 

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” you whispered softly, resting your head on the crook of his neck. He was incredibly warm and you enjoyed it immensely. 

 

“I think I should be the one asking that question,” he countered jokingly, kissing your forehead. “You’re an angel. I don’t know how I could have even gotten you with me.”

 

“To be fair, you did technically kidnap me.”

 

“To counter that, I could tell that you wanted to escape that life, to actually have some adventure in your life.”

 

You were silent for a moment. “Touche.”

 

Eventually, he let you go to play with Peter, smiling lovingly at you as his first mate approached him. “So, when are you gonna ask?”

 

“Soon, you idiot. It has to be perfect.”

 

“Better do it before he comes back.”

 

Arthur swatted away his first mate, looking away embarrassed. “I will, I will. I don’t need you pestering me too. Peter and Allistor are more than enough.”

 

Alfred laughed, raising his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, I get it. Good luck Captain.” On that note, he left, joining you and Peter as Arthur watched the three of you. God, he was smitten with you and has been since the first week. Everything about you was perfect in his eyes  — a perfect balance of a woman. 

 

As dinner rolled around, you were looking at the necklace when Alfred knocked on the door. “I’m decent!”

 

He entered, smiling softly. “Evening, (Name). Arthur wanted me to tell you that he wants you to dress nicely for dinner tonight.”

 

You raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Oh? Did he say why?”   
  
“He told me, but I’m not allowed to say. I’ll come back in ten minutes, okay?” On that note, he shut the door, leaving you in confusion.

 

“Alright then.” You looked through your closet, seeing the dress that Arthur had gotten you as a present while the two of you were in Barcelona. It was beautiful, made of high-quality fabrics — any woman would have been lucky to have this dress. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you put it on, deciding to leave your hair down. Immediately you noticed how much the colors of the dress brought out your eyes. It caused you to blush. No sooner did you hear a knock again, smiling softly at your reflection. 

 

Opening the door, you smiled kindly at Alfred. “How do look? Different?”

 

“W-Wow. You look beautiful,” he said softly, escorting you to the captain’s cabin. “I’m sure Arthur will be more than pleased,” he commented, waving goodbye as you opened the door. 

 

Immediately, you noticed how romantic and peaceful the atmosphere looked, especially with the candles in the background. Arthur looked incredibly handsome in his formal attire, causing a light blush to spread across your face as you entered the room. 

 

He looked up, ready to yell at one of the boys for entering without knocking when he noticed it was you. Instantly, he blushed, taken aback by the beautiful woman in front of him. “W-Wow. You look absolutely incredible.”

 

“T-Thank you,” you stammered quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you soon joined him. “What’s this all about? What’s the occasion?”

 

“W-Well. Firstly, I want to treat you to a nice dinner, which we haven’t gotten the chance to do. And secondly, there’s been something on my mind I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

 

“What is it?” Unbeknownst to the two of you, the entirety of the crew was outside, eavesdropping on the dinner. They wanted to make sure Arthur actually did it and didn’t wuss out like the other times. This was mainly Alfred’s idea, as he was the one trying to get the two together in the first place. 

 

“Well, y-you see—”

 

“Has he asked yet?” Peter inquired, coming closer to the door.

 

“No he hasn’t. Now  _ shh! _ ”

 

“I’ve been harboring some feelings towards you. For a very long time.”

 

“Feelings?” You looked at him, confused. “Like what?”

 

Arthur cleared his throat nervously.  _ It’s now or never.  _ “Listen. Ever since the first week of you being on board, I’ve seem to have fallen in love with you. No matter what, you are always on my mind. Your smile, your face, your hair, your eyes, everything. I literally cannot stop thinking about you.” His face was a brilliant red as he spoke, as was yours. “I’m so bloody in love with you, it isn’t even funny at this point. I wanted you to dress nicely because I wanted this to be special for you. Especially with what I’m about to ask—” he inhaled deeply, looking at you with sincerity and admiration. “Will you allow me the honor of courting you?”

 

“Yes,” you replied immediately, smiling giddily. “I would be my honor.” The two of you ignored the loud cheers of the crew as he walked over to kiss you, waiting until tomorrow to deal with it. 


	5. Five: Kidnapped by the Spaniard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio tries again and succeeds.

"Good morning, Miss (Name)!" came young voice of Peter Kirkland. He was wearing some of Arthur’s hand-me-downs as he ran to you, hugging your legs.

"Good morning, Peter," You greeted with a gentle smile, though still slightly shaken from the encounter from yesterday.

 _"Come on (Name), mi corazón, join me. You don't deserve an abomination of a pirate like him. You need a real pirate_ — _like_ **_me._** _"_

Shivering, you sat on the deck as you watched Peter and Alfred mess around, your long hair currently in a low bun. Currently, you were wearing one of the gypsy outfits that you were gifted with from when you were in Barcelona.

“Enjoying yourself (Name)?” Arthur asked, walking next to you.

“Oh yes. Watching the two of them mess around is actually quite hilarious,” You replied with a laugh. “It’s refreshing as well.” Arthur studied you, knowing you well enough to know that something was up.

“Are you sure? You still look paranoid. Or scared. Was it because of yesterday?” All you could do was nod, unconsciously leaning your head against his shoulder. “That’s why you shouldn’t trust him. He’ll manipulate people into getting what he wants. He’s a cruel man, (Name), and I don’t want you to fall for his tricks.”

“I didn’t realize he could be like that though. He was so nice and charming when I met him. He even bought me things,” you said softly, putting a hand on the necklace Arthur had gifted you. Nothing could top that. You and Arthur began to officially court yesterday, a while after that encounter with Antonio. It was a long time coming, and all of the crew was wondering when it would finally happen. “He tricked me. I’ll never forgive him for what he did.”

Arthur gently kissed your jaw as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I know, I know. I won’t either. He tried to take what was most important to me, and that’s something I can’t forget.” You blushed softly at his statement, biting your lip. He gently tilted your face towards his, so the two of you were making eye contact. “Never forget that I love you more than anything. You’re my world, (Name). Never doubt it.”

“Never,” you breathed your heart fluttering mercilessly. Everything was so serene and perfect at this moment. Nothing could ever go wrong, and Antonio’s threat from yesterday was completely wiped from your mind. On that note, he placed a soft and gentle kiss to your lips, pulling you close to him again. It was bliss. You got to spend time with Arthur, you two were officially a couple, and Alfred and Peter were once again wrestling on the deck, much to your entertainment. Truly, nothing could compare to this moment.

“You truly are an angel, if ever I’ve seen one.”

“Arthur, I swear. You flatter me too much.”

“Nonsense. You only deserve the best.”

Shaking your head, you laid your head on his shoulder, smiling softly. The boys were roughhousing with each other, the sky was beautiful and clear, the weather was nice; an ideal scenario. Glancing up towards your courter, you smiled softly. “Why don’t you join them? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you joining them. Plus you need to relax and have some fun.”

“Oh _please_. I’m a captain, I don’t have time for—”

“Even captains have time to relax a bit.”

“But—”

“What’s the harm? I’ll be right here.” You kissed his cheek as you shooed him off, watching him stand there awkwardly until he eventually joined them, looking more relaxed than you’d ever seen him before. He had a giant smile on his face as he playfought with Peter and Alfred, causing you to be happy as well.

A few minutes later, Peter turned towards you, waving. “Miss (Name)! Miss (Name)! Come play with us! We need a damsel in distress!”

“W-Well, I—”

“Yeah! I need someone to kidnap!” Alfred retorted excitedly, causing you to shake your head and walk down to them.

“Fine. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to join you.” You walked over to the boys, joining them as Alfred immediately grabbed you by the waist. Alfred let out an awful villainous laugh as he pointed his pretend sword towards Arthur and Peter.

“Ha ha! I have captured the princess! If you can defeat me, I will let her go! If not, she shall be mine forever!” He pretended to laugh evilly as the two boys stuck a heroic pose, Arthur smirking towards Alfred.

“You fool. I am skilled in many ways of combat. You’ll never have her as long as I am here. Now, we duel!”   
  
The two boys “fought” as Peter went to free you, smiling giddily. “I freed you princess!”

“Oh, my noble knights! How could I ever repay you?”

Arthur and Alfred soon stopped fighting, Alfred pretending to be hurt as Arthur strode over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Well. I suppose a kiss wouldn’t hurt at all.”

“Then it would be my pleasure.” Your lips connected with his, smiling into the soft kiss as he dipped you gently. Soon enough, the two of you pulled away, connecting at the forehead. “That was awfully romantic of you.”

“It’s my duty to serve my princess,” he replied flirtatiously, placing a soft kiss to your jaw.

“Arthur, I swear,” you said lightheartedly, smiling softly at him. “Anyway. Where is our next destination?”

“France. We’re going to spend the night in Paris.”

“Paris? Oh! Now amazing is that?!” You hugged him, the pirate happily lifting you and twirling you around. “I’ve never been to France before. I’ve only heard the stories.”

“Well, now you get to. We’ll be there soon, I presume. You should probably change into one of your dresses, otherwise, you’ll get looks.”

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you nodded, pecking his nose. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll be right back.” On that note, you walked back to your cabin, quickly changing into a dress before walking back out and to Arthur’s side. An hour later, the call of Land Ho was made, you excitedly watching as you pulled up to the shores of Paris.

“Alright men, and lady, here’s what's going to happen. We are going to spend one night in Paris and one night _only._ Do whatever you like, just make sure you meet back here by noon tomorrow. Got it?” The responses were heard as everyone ran off the ship, cheering as they walked into the market. Arthur softly took your hand, walking off the ship and to the market where you instantly had a look of awe on your face. “Is there anything you’d like to do, love? I’ve been here many times and I do have some recommendations.”

“I-- I don’t know. I’ve never been here before. I’m not sure what’s around.”

rib“Well then follow me.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“That, my darling, is a surprise.”

"Arthur--"

"Trust me. Have I ever failed you before?"

"Well... no."

"Exactly. You'll enjoy yourself, I promise." Arthur proceeded to grab your hand and take you around the streets of Paris, buying you anything you even remotely glanced at. Throughout most of the day, he showed you the beautiful sights of Paris, from restaurants to views to the seaside. It was like a dream, except for the fact that it was completely real. After a long day out, the two of you eventually reached a lavish mansion, your eyes widening at the sight.

"Arthur, are we staying the night here?" He nodded. "What? But how?"

"I know the man who lives here. We have a history of sorts." Arthur then knocked on the door, it swinging open instantly.

There stood a man with brilliant blue eyes and an even more brilliant outfit. His blonde hair was tied back by a ribbon as his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Ah, Arthur. How good to see you again. How are things going?"

"Good as usual. However, we did have an unfortunate encounter with Antonio, that bastard."

"Ah, yes. He is prone to using any means to get what he wants. It's unfortunate to see, considering he and I were close friends at one point." The stranger looked nostalgic for a moment before glancing towards you. "Ah, and who is this belle mademoiselle with you?"

"This is (Name). She is with me."

"Ah, I see I see. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Francis." He bent down, kissing your hand out. "Please do come in. I'm sure the two of you are tired from today, no?" The two of you walked in, instantly blown away by how beautiful the house was. 

"I really appreciate you letting us stay here."

"but of course. My house is open to anyone. Please sit. I'll have tea ready for us." The two of you obliged, sitting down after a long days events. It was immediately relieving, smiling towards Francis as he came back with tea for the three of you. "So, what brings you to Paris?"

"We're here only for the night. (Name)'s never been so I figured I'd take her."

"Ah. How do you like Paris, (Name)?"

"It's amazing. Even better than the stories I'd hear about."

"I'm glad to hear. As much as I'd love to talk, it is getting late and I'm sure the two of you need sleep. I'll show you the guest bedroom." The three of you stood up, following Francis as he lead you to the bedroom. "Sleep well. I shall see you in the morning."

Antonio landed in Paris that night out of pure coincidence. Getting off his ship, he addressed his crew. "Alright, listen up. You know what to do. Find (Name) at all costs. I want her  _alive_. Kill anyone who stands in the way of the Spanish Armada. We stay until we get her or know she's not here. Am I understood?"

"Aye aye, captain." 

"One of you watch Lovino and Feliciano. I don't want them getting lost or hurt." On that note, he walked through the town, searching desperately for you. After an hour or two, the town became empty as it got later into the night. Eventually, Antonio reached Francis' house, smiling to himself. Breaking in easily, he walked around before finding the guest bedroom. A grin spread across his face as he found you. Now you were finally in his arms. That is, until he heard a startled voice.

"Antonio? Mon ami, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking what is mine," came his response. Of course, Francis came to the realization fairly quickly on what was happening. 

Determinedly, he grabbed his old sword, pointing it to Antonio's neck. "I cannot let you do that, Antonio."

"Oh?" Antonio turned around, wearing a devilish smirk. "Who are you to stop me? You  _know_ I'm stronger than you. Why even bother?"

"Arthur is a dear friend to me. I will not let you destroy his--" Francis was cut off by Antonio ruthlessly stabbing him in the chest. Blood poured out of the wound and out of his mouth. Within moments, he was dead. 

"You always talked too much. What a shame." Antonio walked into the room where you and Arthur were sleeping and swept you into his arms, walking away. Back on his ship, he waited for his crew to return, which they eventually did. "Before you say anything, I found her. She is sleeping in my headquarters as we speak. We leave now before that British scum can stop us." 


	6. Six: First Days at Sea - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a ship that wasn't your own.

A yawn escaped your lips as you awoke. Of course, being groggy, you didn't realize that you weren't on your own ship. 

"Fratello, look! The ragazza is awake!" 

You rubbed your eyes, sitting up. The child's voice sounded unfamiliar. It didn't sound like Peter at all -- in fact, it wasn't remotely Peter.  _Since when did we have more children on the ship?_ Finally, you looked at the two boys, not even remotely recognizing them. Then it struck you:  _This wasn't your ship._ "Um... Do you know who's ship this is?"

"Si! This is Toni's ship! He brought you on here last night! He told Fratello and I to watch over you to make sure nothing happened!"

 _I've been kidnapped. Oh god, how will he react?!_ "O-Oh. Well, what are your names then?"

"I'm Feliciano and this is Lovino!"

"I'm (Name)."

"Oi, is she awake yet?"

"Si! Come on in!" 

The door opened, revealing the Spanish pirate. He looked more evil now, more sadistic. "Boys, can you leave the room, por favor? The lady and I need to have a chat." The boys said nothing as they left the room, causing your stomach to drop. As the door shut, he stared at you, causing your heart to start beating faster. Pure terror ran through your veins as he stalked towards you. You backed up until your back hit the wall, looking downwards when you couldn't do anymore. Antonio was directly in front of you within moments, gripping your chin in order to make you look at him. The Spaniard inspected you for a moment before speaking. "Look at you. You and your beauty, finally in my arms. Just where you belong."

"I'll  _never_ belong with you. My heart belongs to Arthur and to Arthur alone."

Antonio glared at you, his grip getting tighter. "You'll learn. You are to  _never_ say his name around me ever again. He is no more."

"You have no control over me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Look who you're talking to, princesa. You're on  _my_ ship now.  _I_ am captain. You  _will_ obey." On that note, he left, slamming the door shut as you cried. 

A little while later, you heard a soft knocking on the door. "Come on in." 

Feliciano walked in, holding a plate of what looked like spaghetti. "Ciao... I hope I'm not disturbing but I figured you would be hungry! My nonno is a very good cook!" The young boy was interrupted by the loud grumbling of his stomach. Your heart sunk at the noise.  _His stomach shouldn't be rumbling like that! he's just a kid!_

"Feli, have you eaten?"

"No... Lovi hasn't either."

 _That's absurd! Doesn't Antonio take care of them?!_ Frowning to yourself, you beckoned Feliciano over. "Here, we'll share. You need to eat too." 

Feliciano looked at you in fear. "I-I can't! Toni will be mad at me!"

"Yes you can. I'll take the blame for you. You're only a child. I'll protect you, but please eat too." Feliciano eventually relented and sat on the bed with you, eating as you ate. You got full fast, letting him have the rest. "There. Better?"

"Si!" You giggled softly as the little Italian hugged you, petting his hair. A couple more hours pass before Feliciano falls asleep in your lap. Just then, someone and opens the door. It wasn't Antonio, which was a relief of your own, but it was also a stranger, which caused you to worry. The stranger noticed this and smiled softly. "I wont hurt you! I am Romulus, the cook on this ship! Antonio wanted me to give you a tour of the ship, so come with me, por favore!"  _This must be their grandfather,_ you thought as you stood up, holding Feliciano as you followed the man around. 

"As much as I appreciate the thought, I already know my way around a ship. But thank you for getting me out."

Romulus raised an eyebrow of confusion. "Oh? You've been on a ship before?"

"Yes, I have." Looking at the older man, you decided that he could be trusted. "I actually came from someone else's ship. Not by choice, however."

Romulus' face dropped before looking away. "Ah. He's done it again."

At that your heart dropped even more. "Again? What do you mean?"

The older Italian said nothing as he took you to the kitchen, shutting the door. He made sure no one else was in the room before speaking. "Antonio's done this before. Many, many times. Each bella donna he takes onto the ship almost never makes it out alive. Either he kills them in a fit of rage or they jump to their deaths. I've seen it happen many, many times and each time I have to tell my grandsons that they just got off and went their own way. It breaks my heart to see him destroy lives like that. It seems he has no compassion for those who already have people they love." He placed a hand on your shoulder. "I hope that you will be different. I don't want that same fate for you too."

"I swear I won't let myself become like them. I-- I do have someone who I can return to and who will hopefully rescue me."

"That is good. I hope we can become friends, uh..."

"(Name). My name is (Name)."

"What a beautiful name. Your husband must be lucky to have you."

"O-Oh-- We're not married... Only courting."

"Ah, I see. I do wish the best for you two, from the bottom of my heart."

"Thank you. Question: Why did you decide to work for Antonio? He's cruel, sadistic."

"It wasn't really my choice. I needed money and fast. My wife laid dying at home and he approached me one day with the offer. Of course, he seemed kind at first, just wanting to genuinely help a man and his family out. However, what I did not know is that if I refused, then he would kill my wife and grandsons. I accepted the offer so I could help my wife and the next thing I know, he was murdered by that man. He treats my grandsons so horribly. It breaks my heart that I cannot take them away from here. He'll find me if I do."

Your heart broke. Looking down at Feliciano, you really could tell just how underfed he was. The young boy was incredibly pale, faint circles laid under his eyes, and the loud rumbling of his stomach when he brought you food. Biting your lip, you played with the little boy's hair. "I've seen. It's horrible what he does to them. They're both growing boys. They  _need_ to eat." At that moment, you looked at him determinedly. "I'll get the three of you out of here."

"W-What? Surely you couldn't-"

"I can and I will. The three of you deserve so much better. I can't stand to see him do this. You have my word."

"I... Gratzie. I am in debt to you."

"Nonsense. I do this out of the kindness of my heart."

A bit more time passes as you sit out on the deck, enjoying the breeze. You missed Arthur dearly, hoping to god he would rescue you soon.  _Okay. If i'm going to survive on this ship, I'm going to have to do as he says. Just until I can manage to get us out of here or until Arthur rescues us. I hope he doesn't think I'm dead. Please, Lord. Please._ You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice Antonio join you. Only at the sensation of him touching you did you finally notice. Flinching out of instinct, you quickly apologized in order to not infuriate him. "My apologies, I didn't notice you coming."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Lost in thought. This happens a lot, I assure you."

Luckily he didn't push you more as he grabbed your hand, kissing it softly. "So, what do you think of my ship? It's beautiful, no?"

"Yeah it is."  _It'll never be as good as Arthur's ship. Never._

"Good. I'm glad you like it. I'll get anything for you, princesa. Just name it. Don't be afraid to tell me." It was a moment like this that made you temporarily second guess yourself.  _Surely Antonio can't be sadistic. Look at him now._ However, remembering what Romulus told you and the encounter on Arthur's ship made you realize just how manipulative he could really be.  _I can't afford to fall for his tricks._ "Enjoy yourself out here. Dinner will be at sunset. Don't be late." On that note, he got up and walked away, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Thanks to Romulus, you knew that the only way to stay alive on the ship was to obey his commands and stay on his good side.

Eventually the sun began to set as you made your way to his quarters, knocking on the door. "Antonio? It's (Name)."

"Ah, come in." You came in and shut the door, meekly walking to sit across from him. "My, you look exquisite."

"Thank you..."

"Of course." He heard the door knock, glaring for a moment before realizing it was his cook with their food. "Ah, Romulus! Bienvenido! My, this looks delicious."

"Gratzie, captain. It's an old family recipe," he informed as he served the two of you before leaving. 

Antonio mumbled something under his breath before he started eating. The two of you ate in a somewhat peaceful silence before finishing. "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"But of course. I'm glad you decided to be a good girl and join me. It's getting late now, why don't you go to your chambers and get ready for bed?" You knew it was more of an order than a suggestion, so you only nodded, getting up and walking to your quarters. It was a miracle you managed to refrain yourself from smacking him in the face, but at the same time, your life was at stake. One wrong move and he'd kill you, despite supposedly having feelings for you. As you drifted to sleep, the only thing on your mind was Arthur. 

_Hopefully he'll find me soon..._


	7. Seven: Lovino and Feliciano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the boys and eventually become a mother figure to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this is shorter than the rest of my chapters :')

"(Name)! (Name)! Will you play with us?!" Little Feliciano came running to you, Lovino grumpily following behind him. Throughout the time you've been on Antonio's ship, you've befriended the boys. Feliciano even started referring to you as "mama" when you'd put them to bed.  _How long has it been now? Months? Weeks? Years?_ Lovino took longer to warm up to you than his brother did, but once he was warmed up to you, he was as clingy as his brother.

"I'd love to play with you two." 

Antonio watched from his quarters, smiling fondly at your relationship with the boys. You were already becoming like a mother to them, which was something he adored. The Spaniard was mainly pleased that you were actually complying with him.  _It only took a matter of time for her to adjust to me. She saw that I'm obviously the better fit. A princesa such as her deserves only the best, which is me._ Biting his lip, he got up to have a better view of the two of you.  _God, she looks absolutely amazing. Like a goddess._

You ran around with the boys, giggling to your heart's content. Blissfully unaware of being watched, you picked up Lovino. "Are you tired, Lovi?"

"Si," came the tired reply as the elder boy rubbed his eyes. 

Feliciano let out a yawn too, so you picked him up as well. "I think you two need a nap. How does that sound?" The two boys didn't protest as you took them to their quarters, tucking them in. "Sleep well, you two."

"Mama? Can you sing us a song?" You turned back towards Feliciano. 

"I suppose I can." You walked back into the room and sat back on the bed. "Let's see... This is one from my childhood." Taking a deep breath, you began.

_Ocean was your lover's name_

_You had loved her all the same_

_For the way she called your name_

_Then that fateful day came_

_Ocean was your lover's name_

_You had loved her all the same_

_Calling out you came forth_

_Jumping in he shan't come back_

As you finished your melody, the boys were fast asleep, causing you to smile gently them. Walking out, you were immediately greeted by Antonio. "Hola, mi amor."

"H-Hi. Is there something you need?"

"I actually need the boys for something, so if you don't mind-"

"Antonio, they're taking a nap. Can't this wait?"

"It's urgent." As he tried to move past you, you blocked his way.

"Antonio  _please_ , they're just children!"

"They're on my crew, they need to do their fair share of work too."

"Toni, they're  _children_. They can't do the things I can. Just let me do it. I haven't done anything since you brought me on the ship!" One of the rules he put in place for you was that you weren't allowed to say that you were kidnapped. The time you did, you were punished severely. 

"You're a lady, you don't do anything." He tried walking forward again before you put your hand against his chest.

You were desperate to get Antonio to leave the boys alone. They needed to sleep and you didn't want them to do the strenuous work that Antonio wanted them to do. " _Please._ Let them sleep. Please..."

He studied how pleading you looked. The way your eyes sparkled with near tears, how your hand was placed against his chest, the fiery passion that came from you trying to protect the boys. It was arousing to him almost. After a few more moments, he relented. "Fine. I will allow it."

"Thank you, Toni. I really appreciate this." You smiled at him, relieved. However, that relief quickly faded as he harshly grabbed your wrist, dragging you to his quarters. "What?"

" _Shh._ " Gulping, you were afraid of what was going to happen. After a few more moments, he shut the door, making you sit on the bed. "Since I'm doing you a favor, you need to do me a favor in return."

"I-I... What's the favor?"

Slowly, he approached you, grabbing your chin so you couldn't move away. Your eyes widened as your heart began to pound. "Kiss me."

"I-W-What?"

"Kiss me."

"Antonio, I-"

"Are you going to disobey me, (Name)?"

"I never said that-"

"So then  _why_ are you being so resistant!?"

"I-I-"

"Do you want to get punished again?!"

"N-No, I-"

"Then fucking do it."

With a shaky sigh, you closed your eyes, kissing him. You attempted to pull away, only for him to swiftly pull you back for more. He continued kissing you until your lips were swollen and pink. You had to admit, Antonio was a fantastic kisser, but he would never be as good as Arthur. "I-"

"You're an amazing kisser, princesa. I definitely except more of that. You're free for now." Immediately you got up and proceeded to check on the boys. Noticing that they were still asleep, you decided to visit Romulus for a while.

As you walked into the kitchen, you saw Romulus cooking something, humming softly to himself. A gentle smile spread across your face as you grabbed an apple, greeting him. 

"Oh (Name)! What brings you to the kitchen? Oh lord, what happened to your lips?"

"Antonio," you replied sadly. "He made me kiss him as a 'favor' for letting the boys take a nap. That man is  _sick_. I hope that Arthur rescues us soon."

"I agree. I've seen many things. Some too horrible to name. Even before the boys were born, I've seen him do things that no one with a sane mind would ever see. I don't know why he thinks the things he does are okay."

"I understand. We will hopefully escape this soon. Hopefully."

A couple more days pass as you continue to get closer to the boys. It eventually got to the point where they both regularly called you mama and you began to refer them as your sons. Unofficially adopting them, you began to raise them as your very own. "Mama?"

"Yes Feli?"

"What's papa like?"

You had already told them a little bit about your life with Arthur and it seems like they wanted to know more. "He's strong, handsome, kind, funny. He would love you."

"What about me?"

"You too, Lovi. He would love the both of you equally." That made the boys happy as they continued to play with each other, you relaxing at the sight of them being so happy. Eventually it came time for them to go to bed. As you tucked them in, you smiled at them, kissing their foreheads as they fell asleep.  _I hope Arthur will find us soon._


	8. Eight: Losing Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's crew is beginning to lose hope of finding you. However, something inside of him says your alive, well, and nearby.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not as fun without (Name)."

"I know, Peter. I know." The crew of the Victoria missed you dearly and was slowly losing hope that you would be found. It's been about two months since you were kidnapped in Paris and Arthur's been looking for you ever since. Peter was heavily affected since his only mother figure was taken away from him. Alfred was upset due to the fact you would always give him good advice and prevent him from doing dumb things. Overall, the atmosphere of the ship was much more sad, you having been the light that kept everyone happy. Allistor was drinking more, Alfred was being an idiot, Peter was more depressed, and Arthur was always locked in his quarters. 

While in his quarters, he tried desperately searching for clues in order to have a remote idea of where you were. It was obvious that he missed you immensely, as did the rest of the crew. Any clue he got he held onto tightly. He desperately wished he could magically and find you and bring you back. The Brit didn't know whether you were alive or dead, or if Antonio hurt you in anyway, shape, or form.  _God, if you're listening, then please make sure (Name) stays safe. I-I love her._

Many weeks passed as they crew slowly lost more and more hope. Each day that passed, the crew believed more and more that you were dead. Peter and Alfred were no longer jubilant and playful as they were already mourning your loss on the ship. The atmosphere was a lot more melancholy. Even the happiest of people were now depressed and isolate. A sigh escaped Arthur's lips as he went to check on his little brother. He, besides Alfred and himself were taking it the hardest. Walking to his quarters, he knocked on the door. "Peter? Can I come in?"

"Sure." Arthur noticed that Peter's voice sounded hoarse as he opened the door. Peter's room was a mess, and Peter only laid on his bed with red, puffy eyes. 

"Peter, how are you doing?" Arthur sat on his bed, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Fine."

"Peter, you're not fine. Anyone can see that."

The other was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "I miss (Name)."

"I do too, Peter, but it's better to not give up hope. What if she's still alive?"

"But what if she's dead?" Peter looked at him, his lower lip quivering. Quickly, he hugged his older brother, desperately needing his support. "I-I've lost all hope, Arthur. I'm pretty sure she's dead."

"Don't think that. I'm sure the Lord will keep her safe from Antonio. She's a smart woman, Peter. She'll survive. (Name) is still alive somewhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We'll get her back." 

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Will you stay with me for a while?"

His eyes softened at how desperate his younger brother sounded. It absolutely broke his heart. "Of course I will."

Months had passed since that conversation, and true to his word, Arthur has been trying his hardest to find you. Whatever clue he got, he hung onto it. Even at certain places, he swears he's caught glimpses at you, alive and well. The Brit was determined to rescue you from Antonio. Something told him that you were alive. All he needed to do was to buy his time.

_Soon, (Name). Soon._

By this point, it had been months since Antonio kidnapped you. You were lucky that he hadn't done anything to you yet, but with each day that passed, you were losing hope that Arthur would find you. There was one time you caught a glimpse of him, but unluckily for you, he didn't seem to recognize you. By this point, you were noticeably sadder, which worried Romulus and the boys tremendously. They usually saw you as a happy and bright woman, always putting Antonio in a better mood despite the circumstances. Lately though, Antonio had been ignoring you and you had been missing Arthur much more.

Your emotions hit a breaking point when Lovino found you in your quarters sobbing. "Mama? What's wrong?!" He ran by your side, laying next to you. 

You looked at him, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry, Lovi. I'm alright."

"Obviously you're not! You're crying," he retaliated, hugging you.

"I know. I miss Arthur, that's all."

"Papa?"

"Mhm."

"You'll find him eventually! I hope so..."

"Me too, Lovi. Me too."

A couple hours passed as Feliciano ran to you, terrified out of his mind. "Mama! Grandpa's in trouble!"

"What? What's wrong?!"ng his

"Antonio! He's... He's drunk!"

"Stay here and lock the door. I'll be back soon." On that note, you ran out of the room on the search for Romulus and Antonio. Eventually you found them in the kitchen, Antonio drunkenly threatening him with a knife. "Antonio?! What are you doing?!"

"Stay out of this," he slurred, stalking towards Romulus.

"No! Why are you threatening him?! He didn't do anything! He's your  _cook_ for god sakes!"

Antonio turned towards you. "I said  _stay out of this!_ "

" **No!** You expect me to stay idly by while you threaten the life of Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather?! He's the only blood relative they have!"

"He talks to you too much. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"You're insane! And drunk! Just go to bed!"

Antonio's eyes darkened. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"Go to bed, Antonio. You're drunk."

"Are  _you_ telling  _me_ what to do?!"

"Go to bed!" By this point, the two of you were yelling at each other, him coming closer and closer with the knife. Romulus took the hint to escape while he could, finding his grandsons. You glared at the Spaniard as he held a knife to your stomach. Not anywhere fatal, only somewhere where it would hurt. 

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Antonio just-" 

You were cut off by Antonio shoving the knife into your stomach, causing you to scream in pain. He soon yanked it out, causing you to stumble on the floor. "don't tell me what to do," he hissed, stumbling to his quarters. Weakly, you stumbled back to your quarters, collapsing once you opened the door.

"Mama!"

"(Name)!"

Romulus and the boys immediately rushed to your aid, determined to stop the bleeding. They were terrified for your life, but with hard work, they managed to save you. 

An hour later, you woke up in immense pain.  _At least I'm alive,_ you thought as you saw the sleeping trio. You owed them your life. Eventually, you'd let them know your fine, but for now, you decided to fall back asleep.


	9. Nine: The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur plans out the rescue while Antonio takes you to his manor in Spain.

"Alright men. I have an idea of where she is."

"But how?"

"I've been thinking about Antonio's patterns with the women he's had over the years. Do you remember when he kidnapped Carmen? The merchant from Portugal?"

"Yeah...?"

"Think about what he did with her." As his crew went into thinking mode, he smiled victoriously at them. "Given that he's done that with all of the other women, I firmly believe that he will be taking her to Spain. I'm not sure where in Spain, but she will be there again. We shall set sail tomorrow. Understood?"

"Aye aye, captain!" With that, everyone was dismissed.

Both Alfred and Peter were instantly happier. However, they still had their doubts. "Alfred?"

"Yeah, Peter?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

Alfred sighed, looking down at the twelve year old. "It should work. Arthur hasn't steered us wrong just yet. Keep your hopes up."

"But what if we don't find her?"

"We'll find her, Peter. Don't worry. She'll be okay."

"Alright crew," began Antonio as you stood by his side. "We are setting sail for España once again. I have been missing my home recently, so we will be staying there until I say otherwise. Understood?"

"Aye aye, captain." 

You looked at Antonio. "We're going back to Spain?"

"Si, mi amor," he replied, looking at you fondly. "That's where we first met, remember?"

"Mhm."

"I'll show you my manor. You'll love it, (Name). It's in a place where you can see the sea and still be near the market. I can't wait." He continued to gush as you looked out to the sea. Then your eyes lit up.  _I'll be in Spain for at least a month. Maybe Arthur will be able to find me! Oh lord, please let him find me! Let him find me so I can give these boys a better life._ Antonio eventually left your side as you walked over to find the boys. When you couldn't find Feliciano, you immediately panicked. "Lovi, have you seen your brother?"

"No, why?"

"I can't find him."

"W-What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I can't find him!" The elder brother quickly rushed over to you, determined to find his younger brother. Picking him up, you quickly began to search the entirety of the boat. After what seemed like hours, you found him unconscious and bloody. "Oh my god, what happened?!" To your relief, you could hear him breathing, but faintly. Quickly, you brought the two boys to your quarters, doing whatever it took to save his life. Night had fallen by the time you stabilized the young boy, comforting an upset Lovino while doing so. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, Lovi?"

"Who hurt Feliciano?"

"I don't know, my darling. I wish I did." 

Finally, Feliciano awoke, causing the two of you to be relieved. "Mama? Lovi?"

"You're finally awake! Thank goodness! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I-" Feliciano looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Antonio attacked grandpa. I tried stopping him but he got angry at me and attacked me too." 

White hot fury ran through your veins as you comforted the boy.  _How dare he?! Feliciano's only a child! He's even more insane than I thought!_ "Is he okay?"

"I don't know!" 

"Wait here. I'll go check on him." On that note, you walked out and to the kitchen, where Romulus laid bruised and battered. "Oh, Romulus... What happened?"

"Antonio went through another mood swing. He got violent and attacked me out of nowhere. My poor grandson too."

"I know. I just barely found him."

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"He's just fine, don't worry."

Romulus sighed in relief. "Thank the heavens. You truly are a blessing, (Name). They think of you as their own mother."

"It's really nothing," you replied with a light blush. "I think of them as my own sons." 

"You're going to be an amazing mother one day, (Name). I guarantee it."

"So I'm told." You smiled softly. "I'm glad your both okay. I better go back to the boys, in case he tries anything." 

"Alright. I'll be fine over here." Walking out of the room, you headed towards the boys again. 

"Is grandpa okay?"

"He's alright. Just a couple of bruises." The two boys sighed in relief as you all heard the cry of "Land ho!" The three of you walked out to the deck, where Antonio stood waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive. 

Just as everyone arrived, Antonio began to speak. "Alright crew! We have arrived back at my home land. We shall stay here until I say otherwise. All of you are free to your own thing, except for Romulus, (Name), Feliciano, and Lovino. You will be staying with me. Understood?"

"Aye aye, captain."

"Good. Now let us go." The boys stuck by your side as the four of you follows Antonio to his manor. As you all arrived there, you noticed just how  _rich_ pirating made him. Entering the lavish manor, he immediately turned to the four of you. "Alright. You shall all be able to choose your rooms. I'll give you some time to explore while I take care of some business." He then left, leaving the four of you alone. 

"Alright. Let's go pick out rooms. I'll keep the boys near me in case anything happens. Does that sound good, Romulus?"

"Si." The four of you split off and found the rooms you liked the best and settled in, waiting for Antonio to return. You looked through the closet, seeing all of the extravagant dresses in there.  _Jesus, these are what the Queen would wear! Or any form of royalty! God, I hope he doesn't expect me to wear these._ Closing the closet, you walked around the room, taking in how nice it was. Although, you would certainly take Arthur's quarters over this.  _I really hope he finds me soon._

A week passed before Arthur and his crew arrived in Spain, everyone getting off and meeting in the middle. "Alright men, listen closely. Alfred, Peter and I will head for Antonio's manor. Allistor, you stay on ship in case we need to go quickly. The rest of you split up in case she isn't there. Understood?"

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Now." He turned towards his first mate and younger brother. "Let us get (Name) back." 

The three headed towards Antonio's manor, determination on all of their faces. Soon enough, they arrive, bursting in. "Let's get her back."

You were startled awake by loud noise.  _Did someone break in? Is Antonio home?_ Taking in a deep breath, you decided to investigate it. Walking down the stairs, you saw Arthur, Alfred, and Peter. Your breath hitched in your throat as you saw them. "Arthur?"

He looked up at you. "(Name)? Is that really you?"

Your eyes lit up as you ran down the stairs and into his waiting arms. "Arthur! Oh lord, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Oh, (Name)." He placed kisses all over your face, holding you close to him. "Let's go before he comes back."

"Wait." 

"What?"

"I'll be right back." You ran up the stairs to wake up the boys. "Lovi, Feli, wake up. It's time to go."

"Mama? What do you mean?"

"We're getting rescued."

"Rescued?"

"Yes, rescued. Go downstairs and to the three men. They are trustworthy. I'll go get your grandfather." The boys followed your instructions as you walked into Romulus' room. "Hey, let us go. We're getting rescued."

"R-Rescued?"

"Yes. Arthur found us. He's going to save us. Come on, before Antonio comes back!" He nodded and followed you downstairs and to where everyone else was. "Alright, let's go." 

Arthur nodded, taking the group back to the ship. All of you had a close encounter with Antonio, but barely managed to slip by him. Eventually, you got back on Arthur's ship and immediately set sail, leaving the horror of Antonio behind. 


End file.
